The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to mounting a fan in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems become more and more powerful, the heat output of those information handling systems continue to rise. Fans are typically included in the information handling system for purposes of cooling different components in the information handling system so that they do not overheat and cause damage to the information handling system. The mounting and performance of those fans raise a number of issues.
Conventional mounting of fans to the information handling system can result in vibrations transmitted between the fan and the information handling system. With the strict acoustical requirements associated with some information handling systems, the noise accompanying these vibrations is unacceptable. Furthermore, conventional mounting techniques for fans tend to allow the fan airflow to spread out over areas of the information handling system that may not need it. With the strict thermal requirements associated with some information handling systems, a more efficient use of the fan airflow is required.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for mounting a fan absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.